


Watching Sunset

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Broken Circle, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!#12: Watching sunsetAlistair and Natia Brosca have a talk after the Broken Circle quest. They learn that they have something in common.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Brosca (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200
Kudos: 4





	Watching Sunset

The tiny coppery-haired woman slowly wound her way toward the shore. Everyone else had been eager to camp further away from the lake. She could not fault them after what the past few days had brought to pass. That said, she spied one of their number sitting in a patch of grass just past the sandy patch where the water met solid ground. Unthinkingly, a smile overtook her mouth as she quickened her steps toward him.

“Whatcha doing all the way out here, salroka?” she asked after coming up behind the much taller man.

He turned and peered over his shoulder, relief in his brown eyes as he recognized her. “Thinking.”

“About?”

He squeezed his eyes shut and turned back toward the lake. The sun was creeping ever downward in the sky, looking as if it were in the process of very slowly dipping its toes into the lake. He was quiet for a time before answering. “My mind’s sort of a mess right now. What we saw in there, in that tower. That dream the demon had me in...”

Natia claimed a patch of ground next to Alistair, sitting with her legs curled beneath her. She worried a blade of grass between thumb and forefinger while searching her mind for the right thing to say. Talking hadn’t ever been her strong suit, that’d been Rica’s thing. _But Rica isn’t here. Sod, what do I say?_

“D-do y’wanna talk about it?” she asked, glancing at him sideways. _Do I even got the right to talk to him like this? I’m just a duster and he’s a..._

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I… I’d done some research shortly after I joined the Wardens. I have a sister. From my mother, that is. She’s not mixed up in all this royalty stuff. That dream, in the Circle, it made me… well, I’ve never met her before. I don’t even know if she knows I exist.”

Natia slowly reached over to cover his larger gloved hand with her smaller one, wordlessly encouraging him to continue. His eyes drifted to their touching hands before catching her gaze and offering a smile. He took a deep breath.

“My information said that she lives in Denerim. I’d like to go there. To meet her. Maybe I could… I don’t know… warn her? About that blight, that is.”

She squeezed his hand gently. Memories of the many things Rica had done to protect her, and the many things she’d done to protect Rica, came to the forefront of her mind. She couldn’t find it in herself to blame him in the least for wanting to warn this sister he’d never before met. “Sure thing, salroka. Right after we get back to Redcliffe and help Eamon’s kid.”

“Just like that? No teasing, no jeering?” he asked.

“Just like that,” Natia nodded. “I have a sister, too, Alistair. I’d do anything to keep her safe.”

He smiled and used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. “Perhaps we should… get back to camp?”

“Not yet,” she said, shaking her head. “I wanna finish watching that giant fireball dunk itself in the lake.”

A chuckle fluttered out of his throat. “Well, I guess that’s one thing to call a sunset. Mind if I keep you company?”

“I’d like that.”

He scooted closer, lightly snaking one arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his side with a contented sigh.

“I gotta ask something, salroka.”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d your mage-folk build their tower in the shape of a phallus?”

Natia’s grin became massive upon hearing the human man’s roaring laughter.


End file.
